Cyrus Meets Nny
by SynsOrion
Summary: caution: violence and mature situations...a story where a character i made meets Nny, still in progress r & r the more interest in the story i get, the more i'm likely to write ^_^


**Title**: Cyrus Meets Nny

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG-13: violence

**Discription**: One of my characters meets the famous homicidal manic Johnny, originally created by Jhonen Vasquez, of which he has the rights to.  R & r, the more interest I get in the story the more likely I am to write more of it! ^_^ please enjoy.

~*~

          Cyrus scratched violently at the man that had dragged her into the alley way in an attempt to get him to release her.  He slapped her hard, whipping her head back painfully. "Don't do that or I might kill you as well as rape you."  Her eyes shifted slightly, holding back the rage and fear that she felt.  Her dagger was gone. She had nothing with her but her hands and feet to fight him off with.

          Suddenly there was a sickening 'squelch' like the sound of an over ripe tomato being smashed against a wall and the man's body fell limply down, pinning her under it.  She shoved the body off and looked up, finding a tall, lanky man before her, one eye opened wide and looking at her, the other closed more, and a slightly frightening grin upon his face, giving him an eerie presence that frightened her slightly.  His hair was spiked, and stood up at odd angles from his head.  He wore a shirt that said 'I'm gonna kill you, have a nice day', knee high leather boots, each with three buckles, and black pants.  He held a board in his hands, rusty nails sticking out of one end of it.  The grin grew larger.  "Hello, my name is Johnny but you can call me Nny."

          She stood up, slightly shorter than him, her long trench coat unbuttoned, so that her black shirt with a smilie-face on it and her black jean pants as well as her leather boots showed slightly.  Her hair was long and brown, reaching to her waist.  "I'm Cyrus.  You can call me Cy if you want to." 

          Nny nodded, as he knelt down next to the body of the man that he'd hit with the board.  "Still alive…" He looked up at her.  "I need his blood you know.  Not to drink, I do not like any kind of fluid from the body.  But I need to use his blood you see.  To paint a wall."

          She nodded slowly.  "Where are you gonna take him?"  He looked up at her then down at the man that was lying between them.

          "Home."

          "Will you be able to carry him all that way?"  He shrugged slightly, looking at her.  Tossing the slightly bloodstained plank.

          "Cy, you'll have to come with me as well."  She gave him a questioning look and slowly nodded, not asking why.

          When Johnny stopped he and Cyrus where in a lower room of what looked like could be part of a house.  Johnny glanced back and forth before he began strapping the man that had previously attacked Cyrus into a machine.  She watched intently, saying nothing.

          Then a maniacal grin crept over Nny's face as he lightly slapped the man into wakefulness.  "Hello there."  The man's eyes opened, wide and fearful.  Nny pointed down to Cyrus.  "That girl down there, what where you gonna do to her?"

          "I--" Johnny's eyes grew big as the grin overtook his face and his hands came down over the man's neck, cutting off any further words he might have uttered.

          "Why do people have to be such vile creatures?!"  Johnny demanded. "It makes me hate them.  Despise them until I can no longer stand them and finally remove them from here.  They are detestable, unclean animals."  His hands squeezed slightly at the man's throat causing him to gasp slightly for air.  "The fact that I need the blood of them sometimes makes me just ever so happy when there are ones like you that I can find.  For the blood that I need doesn't really have to be anyone's in particular.  Yet it pleases me when I can get the blood of someone like you to paint that wall."  He gave the man a smile then, dropping from where he was and then reached behind himself, pulling out a short sword type weapon and slashed the man across the neck and chest.  "Hm…" He looked down at the drain into which the blood dripped from the body for a moment then turned back to Cyrus and gave her a smile.

          She stared at him.  "…Y-you're…not…gonna do that to me…are you?"  He gave her a large smile.  She sighed, glancing briefly at the hanging body before looking back at Johnny.  She sat down on the floor before him, her knees together, her legs apart, the toes of her boots facing each other, and her hands on her knees.  "'Kay, I'm ready."

          "I have enough blood for now.  The wall won't need another coat for a bit.  Besides, there's always other's like that man there."  Johnny pointed up at the man that still hung.  "Some are more deserving to be a coat of blood for the wall than others."  Cyrus nodded slightly. "So, um…" Johnny paused for a moment, as if suddenly not sure what to say.  "Want to go up stairs?"  Cyrus gave him a nod and stood.


End file.
